marinaandthediamondsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
MARINA
Marina Lambrini Diamandis, mais conhecida pelo nome artístico MARINA (anteriormente Marina and the Diamonds, por vezes estilizado como Marina & the Diamonds), é uma cantora e compositora galesa, nascida em 10 de outubro de 1985, na cidade de Brynmawr. Vida pessoal Marina cresceu no País de Gales com sua família. Aos seus 4 anos, seus pais se divorciaram. Seu pai voltou para a Grécia, onde nasceu, e Marina passou a morar com sua mãe e sua irmã. Na escola, descobriu seu talento para a música: "Eu tinha um professor de música incrível que conseguiu me convencer de que eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa". Aos 16 anos, Marina mudou-se para a Grécia e viveu com seu pai. Dois anos depois, regressou ao País de Gales e começou a compor músicas. Nessa época, trabalhou em um posto de gasolina, a fim de juntar dinheiro e se mudar para Londres. Feito isso, Diamandis frequentou uma escola de dança por apenas dois meses. Estudou música na University of East London, e, um ano depois, foi transferida para um curso de composição clássica na Middlesex University London, desistindo das aulas dois meses depois. Em 2016, engatou um namoro com o baixista da banda Clean Bandit, Jack Patterson. Carreira Início da carreira (2005-2008) Em 2005, a cantora criou seu nome artístico, Marina and the Diamonds, que consiste na tradução de seu sobrenome, Diamandis, para o inglês. Embora às vezes os "Diamantes" sejam erroneamente referidos como sua banda de apoio, o nome, na verdade, se refere aos fãs de Diamandis: "Eu sou Marina. Vocês são os diamantes". As primeiras músicas de Marina foram compostas pela própria e produzidas no software GarageBand. Surgiu assim seu primeiro EP, Mermaid Vs. Sailor, lançado no final de 2007 e vendidos através de sua página do MySpace. Em janeiro de 2008, Marina foi descoberta por Derek Davies e assinou contrato com a Neon Gold Records. Mais tarde, em outubro, acabou por fechar contrato com a 679 Recordings. The Family Jewels (2009-2010) :Ver artigo principal: The Family Jewels O álbum de estreia de Marina foi lançado em fevereiro de 2010, chegando ao quinto lugar no UK Albums Chart. Foram lançados cinco singles: Mowgli's Road, em novembro de 2009; Hollywood, em fevereiro de 2010; I Am Not a Robot, em de abril de 2010; Oh No!, em agosto de 2010; e Shampain, em outubro de 2010. Ela embarcou em sua primeira turnê em fevereiro de 2010, que durou setenta dias e passou pelo Reino Unido, Irlanda, Europa Continental, Estados Unidos e Canadá. Antes do lançamento americano do álbum, em 25 de maio de 2010, Diamandis lançou seu terceiro EP, The American Jewels, em março de 2010. No mesmo ano, foi nomeada pelo Critics Choice para o Brit Awards de 2010. Electra Heart (2011-2013) :Ver artigo principal: Electra Heart Em janeiro de 2011, Marina disse em uma entrevista que estava preparando seu segundo álbum de estúdio, e que o tema seria sobre sexualidade e feminismo. No mesmo mês, Diamandis anunciou que seguiria turnê com Katy Perry, abrindo seus shows na América do Norte. Ainda no início de 2011, vazarem três demos na internet: Sex Yeah, Living Dead e Jealousy. Em agosto de 2011, Marina divulgou o nome do seu segundo álbum de estúdio: Electra Heart. O primeiro single do álbum, denominado Primadonna, foi lançado acompanhado de seu videoclipe no dia 12 de março de 2012 no canal de Marina no YouTube. A canção atingiu a posição #11 no UK Singles Chart e o video rendeu mais de 27 milhões de visualizações no YouTube. Foram também singles Power & Control, lançado em julho de 2012, e How To Be A Heartbreaker, lançado em setembro do mesmo ano e ganhando boas posições na Dinamarca, Finlândia, Hungria e Irlanda. No dia 30 de abril de 2012, foi lançado oficialmente o segundo álbum de estúdio da cantora. FROOT (2013-2016) :Ver artigo principal: FROOT (álbum) Depois de passar uma temporada em Nova York, Marina anunciou que estava com material para seu terceiro álbum. Mais tarde, ela revelou via Facebook que havia começado a escrever o seu acompanhamento, três meses após o lançamento de Electra Heart. Em fevereiro de 2014, Diamandis declarou que já havia gravado metade do álbum, enquanto estava na Suécia com os amigos. Em 10 de outubro de 2014, seu aniversário, Marina revelou a faixa-título do álbum. Diamandis divulgou os seis singles do álbum mensalmente, até o lançamento oficial do álbum. Além de Froot, foram lançados Happy, que alcançou a posição #6 no iTunes USA, I'm a Ruin, que alcançou pico de #2, Forget, que pegou o #1 - melhores colocações de Marina até então - e Blue. LOVE + FEAR (2017-presente) :Ver artigo principal: LOVE + FEAR Em 23 de junho de 2017, a tão esperada contribuição de Marina com Clean Bandit foi lançada sob o título Disconnect. Em fevereiro de 2018, ela revelou estar se preparando para a produção de seu quarto álbum, o qual esteve compondo pelos últimos dois anos. Em agosto de 2018, Marina revelou que passaria a utilizar o nome artístico "MARINA", removendo o "and the Diamonds". Em novembro de 2018, foi lançado seu segundo single com Clean Bandit, Baby, com participação de Luis Fonsi. Marina confirmou que a música aparecerá em seu novo álbum, dizendo que não compartilha a mesma sonoridade do resto do álbum, mas que "faria sentido" quando fosse lançado. O single foi um enorme sucesso comercial, tornando-se viral no YouTube. Em 8 de fevereiro de 2019, Marina lança o primeiro single de seu futuro álbum, Handmade Heaven. Em 14 de fevereiro, finalmente é revelado o título de seu novo álbum: LOVE + FEAR, juntamente com os encartes e a trilha. Em 1 de março, é lançado Superstar. Categoria:Família Diamandis